


Day Seven

by AwatereJones



Series: Kaboom Verse [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alt Verse, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Hope, Loss, M/M, Mourning, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So it is the first week anniversary of the bombing, the day things changed forever and Ianto wants to make sure the children remember it as a positive day, if you've not read the first six days this will not make much sense to you.





	1. Chapter 1

Day Seven – 5.00am

Ianto knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, the nightmares now insisting they get some space in his head. Like a song you can't stop humming, those bloated bodies were so rancid he could taste death in the back of his throat.

He looked over at his slumbering mate then decided to get through this day as best he could so he rose and walked over to the clothes he had laid out the night before. He didn't have to hide the fact there was no need to limp as he dressed calmly, considering the day ahead.

The seventh day.

One week since it all went tits up.

Seems like an eternity ago but for those poor kids still blissfully unaware of the one week anniversary their loss was just a moment ago.

Ianto froze, his hand ready to tie the Windsor knot as his eyes bored into him from the mirror and he knew he was looking at this in the wrong way, as always he was being a bloody wallflower. He had to stop that or the kids would follow. After considering for a few minutes of gazing he pulled the tie off, followed by the shirt and he now stood just in the black t-shirt the dark purple cotton shirt had been covering.

He stepped back to regard himself more.

Skinny. Not too skinny but he knew Jack would like a little more meat around his waist, the hips at least. He was tall, held himself in a way that…. Hands slid around said pert waist and Ianto watched his reflection smile as his lover slid in behind him for a quick fondle.

"Purple today Tiger?" Jack whispered as he appeared over his shoulder to suck in an earlobe.

"Thought about it but not … I think I shall go with the t-shirt. Today is about the kids. Their right to mourn and remember. Maybe I should dress like them" Ianto canted his head as those eyes slid to meet his in the mirror, Jack considering the comment then a nod.

"Far enough, I will dress the same. Like we are a single unit" Jack agreed, his hands squeezing before falling way, "Is my razor here?"

"In the drawer to the right." Ianto said as he stepped to one side, "I have set everything the same as the bunker, I know you like routine. I like routine too."

Jack grunted and Ianto turned to him, "And Jack?"

Jack froze, his eyebrows raising.

"I love you"

Jack grinned and winked, knowing Ianto didn't want to hear it back, he wanted to be heard.

"Get dressed if you are coming for the early checks" Ianto said and Jack pouted, making slumping grunts as he stomped over to the clothes asking why they have to wear clothes anyway.

"Because everyone will be so jealous of me for having such a well hung partner that they might try to have me bumped out an airlock" Ianto said and Jack laughed turning for another kiss.

"Are these my socks?"

"No. I laid them with your trousers to see if you would be stupid enough to put them on without recognising they are imposters" Ianto deadpanned and Jack blinked, then sniggered as he muttered about smart arses an Tiger's tails as he sat to pull them on.

""You could have slept longer" Ianto said as he slid his hands over his taut stomach, knowing he needed to make an effort to eat more, "I didn't mind."

"I can't sleep without you, feels weird. Our bed, needs two people for it to work" Jack pouted.

"Twypsn, it's not a two man craft!" Ianto snorted.

"Is too, takes two for the magic to happen" Jack waggled his eyebrows and Ianto laughed softly, then realised Jack had short-circuited his melancholy mood he had woke with.

"Thank you Cariad, I needed reminding that we are lucky to be here, so busy lamenting those who are not" Ianto said warmly, "My love, come hold me. No, hang on … what was the song? If I say you have a beautiful body will you hold it against me?"

Jack smiled softly now as he stepped into Ianto's' arms, "I prefer, will you lay with me"

"Lovely song that" Into sighed, "Do we even have music up here? Shit, I never thought about a sound system."

"We can talk to Tosh, maybe get the sound system piped through the intercom?" Jack pondered, "Like … at a certain time of the day a song or to so we can perk up? Take suggestions?"

"Great idea Cariad" Ianto smiled, "If we can all survive your show tunes."

"I could … I could sing them myself!" Jack clasped his hands together and made squealing noises as he jiggled on the spot and Ianto gaped at him, then frowned.

"Bastard, you had me freaking out there for a sec!"

Both men laughed as they exited the berth and Jack pulled the door shut after them.

Ianto's hand sliding to the small of his back was nice too.


	2. 6.00am

 

"Why are we doing this again?" Jack asked as he watched Ianto's arse wriggling, his head buried in a crate.

"I know what I am looking for, shut up and grab my heels if I start to go in" Ianto's muffled reply had Jack starting as he realised Ianto was indeed starting to topple.

"Christ on a Harley, it's not even foodage time and you are in over your head" Jack laughed "or at least head over heels."

The booming laughter in the box was amplified by the deep space and Jack grinned as he listened to that lovely deep voice Ianto usually hid with low volume.

"Ianto?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you speak so softly when your voice is so powerful. You could command a battalion with that voice" Jack pointed out, "You hide behind your suits and demure voice when you could strip a man's skin off with anger."

"Well, me Mam always told me to be soft spoken. Me Da was a loud man, a scary man and when drunk he was bloody terrifying" Ianto said as he reappeared, "Ask Rhia. She's got more memories of him beating Mam and stuff, I was still so young when she died."

"I never asked. How did she die?" Jack asked as he moved things to find a seat, settling to wait for Ianto to show him what next.

"Killed herself" Ianto said flatly, then looked away as he clambered down from the crate and placed his find on the closed crate beside it.

"NO! A karaoke machine?" Jack gasped as he marvelled once again at Ianto's wonderful memory that had gone through the list of cargo that had been glanced at and found this all while brushing his teeth, "You…really?"

"This is their day. The kids need not remember this as a day of sorrow. I want them to remember that there is celebration in surviving. No need for guilt" Ianto nodded, knowing Jack would understand it.

"That's a great idea Tiger. We have a great meal, some entertainment and a positive vibe or end the day" Jack was excited as he stated to pack it up and Ianto stepped back to watch the way Jack confidently repacked everything that had been removed. Each piece slid into the correct spot, the box refilled and closed to look pristine, store ready. Impressive. Jack was a dark horse too.

"I'm not the only one with a good memory"

Jack glanced at him and grinned as he pointed at the box, "I know these machines. Owen and I used to sneak off to play, sometimes Suzie would find us. Did you know Owen is a terrible singer but will not yield?"

"Oh gods, no" Ianto showed his horror in his face, the mere thought of that voice yodelling enough to make him shudder.

"Sings his little heart out while everyone chokes on their beer" Jack sniggered, "Is so pleased with himself after."

Jack smiled at the image of the puffed up little bantam, and Ianto pondered, "Maybe he can serenade Tosh? They are trying to connect."

"Actually, that's a great idea" Jack gasped "I will put it in his mind while we are fixing up that berth he wants for a convalescence room."

"You know Rhiannon has a beautiful voice, sings like an angel that one" Ianto nodded, "It would be nice to get her up there, I doubt the kids have ever heard their mama sing."

"Thinking of everyone else" Jack sighed as he marvelled at Ianto's lovely heart.

"Well … I might sing a few" Ianto shrugged, "Not too bad meself."

"Ahhhh, I know that means you are great. Ooooo, a duet?" Jack stalled out, "Would you?"

"I don't know if we would sing a song together, we have different tastes" Ianot canted his head, "Maybe."

"I will find one!" Jack said confidently.

"Yes, of course you will" Ianto smiled, determined to agree to one.

Even if he wanted to cringe about it, this was a day for all of them to celebrate their life…. Their continued lives together.


	3. 7.20am

 

Smells called them towards the Mess where the alluring scent showed Rhys was up and about humming to himself as he sorted some wonderful things.

"Rhia is waiting to rouse the kids" Rhys said as he lifted out some bacon he had in the warmer, "You wanna wait?"

"Yes" Ianto said as he watched Rhys add to the lump of yummy fatty badness. "Jack and I will go check how we are holding in the drift then come back. By then they might be up and we can do something special"

"Special?" Rhys asked without looking away from his task, clearly wondering what Ianto was on about. Oh gods. He hadn't realised the day. Ianto took a breath.

"For the one week anniversary, it's been seven days since the event Rhys mate" Ianto said gently, watching Rhys pale as he suddenly recognised the day.

"Fuck a week. A week. Its been that long?" Rhys sighed, "weird, feels like it's always been this way. We settled into a routine so fast"

"Because it's safe, comfortable" Ianto nodded, "No shame in that."

"So … the photos. I have them ready to go, thought there would be more time ya know?" Rhys said as he placed the bacon back in the drawer and he headed into the mess where they had a box sitting on a table, "There are the ones Tosh managed ot pull from cyber space or whatever. Some good ones. We can put these here with one of these battery candles."

"Rhys, what a lovely thought" Ianto smiled and Jack held back the retort that Ianto had commented on it as an idea. Of course. Ianto was doing what he usually did, he was giving others power over their day, their decisions might be led but were their own. Power. Jack wondered when Ianto was going to realise that they were getting their power from him.

Like a bloody volcano giving off heat.

"Stroll Mister Jones?" Jack said gently, "Take in the artificial air?"

As he had hoped Ianto's face changed to open amusement as he accepted Jack's hand, something else that had changed and Jack also felt like this had always fitting into his. Jack squeezed and smiled back as Ianto turned to face Rhys again, his profile captured in Jack's mind.

"We'll be back Rhys. You better save some of that piggy bum for us ya know!" Ianto said cheekily and Rhys snorted.

"Fresh bread, gonna make great butties" Rhys answered, "Lettuce in yours?"

"You wash your mouth out!" Ianto said with horror, "How dare you despoil such an eloquent design in gastric artistry with underhand philistine additions!"

Rhys roared with mirth as he flapped the tea towel at his friend and Ianto chortled, turning back to face Jack in time to see the raw affection on his face.

"Cariad?"

"One week. One week since I almost lost you" Jack whispered, "Bombs, a rabid weevil … Gods preserve us. I still can't believe how strong you are."

"Strong?" Ianto snorted, "Don't' be silly. I'm just Welsh."

"Listen to you Mister I'm Just Welsh, excusing yourself again" Jack sniggered as they stepped out into the corridor to begin walking, "Like a damsel fluttering her eyelashes from behind a lace fan."

"Oh my, Captain Harkness sir, I so declare!" Ianto popped his knees into a curtsey as he batted his eyes and Jack roared with mirth, pulling Ianto in for a kiss.

Ianto answered him by slamming him against the bulkhead and pressing against him, the kiss raw with love.

In that moment, despite the sadness of the day to come, Jack revelled in the unspoken affection.

In that moment he felt he was allowed to be happy, to be loved.

Maybe he wasn't that conman anymore.

Maybe he was this man's man.

Good enough.

Jack can be that.

He can be this man's companion.

For as long as he possibly could.

He now saw he was always meant to be.


	4. 7.50am

 

They reached the bridge and Jack settled into the chair as Ianto moved around the various workstations checking things Jack knew he should not know the way he did.

Jack always knew there was something special about this man, something … other worldly. He still couldn't believe that others didn't see it. But I guess, he does hide himself so well. But these last few days, this last week … Ianto had started to show himself. He had become the man he swallowed down time after time and Jack hoped others were starting to understand the allure, the pull that was more than just his handsome looks.

Ianto was exceptional.

Standing there staring at a board with his head canted…..

"Yan?"

"Light is red" Ianto muttered, "Should all be green. A red light. Something wrong"

"Can you fix it?" Jack asked calmly, noting the lack of concern in Ianto's stance. Ianto turned to look at him and shrugged.

"Step one, rule out a faulty light" Ianto said as he thumped the side of the console and checked again. "Nope."

Jack snorted.

"Step two, rule out wiring" Ianto then kicked the console.

"Really?" Jack chortled.

"Step three? Call Tosh" Ianto said back, his eyes dancing as the little woman slammed into the room.

"Who thumped it!" she demanded "I could hear it from the bloody hall."

"Me. Didn't help much" Ianto replied and she shook her head as she called him a philistine.

Again Jack found himself laughing as the word go some more usage for the day. Seems it was going to be a day of philistines. Tosh climbed under the console and the light flickered, then changed to green, Ianto doing a victory dance as she lay on the floor laughing at him.

"Right, now stop being a turd and help me get off the floor" she finally choked out and Ianto stood to face her.

"I will have you know I am a glitter covered turd with hunks of pure gold in my depths young lady!" Ianto said haughtily and she laughed as he pushed at him, caught easily as he hugged her.

"Hungry?" Jack asked, "Rhys has bacon."

She stared at Jack.

"Toshiko doesn't eat bacon, something about a space pig?" Ianto canted his head, "But you know … we are all space pigs now. Oink, oink, owww!"

She elbowed him and then they started to leave the bridge, Jack rising to follow them with a smile, not the least it put out that she was stealing his walk with Ianto. After all he can share.

Owen was in the hallway tucking his shirt in, his hear wet, "Hey. A false alarm again?"

"Yeah, that board was loose again. I really have to solder it" she nodded, Ianto slowing so she reached Owen first, a small thing to give her up and Jack gained speed to take the space she had vacated, slipping his arm around Ianto's waist.

"We are just convincing Tosh that bacon is good for you up here" Jack said as he squeezed Ianto against him.

"Bacon is great for us up here, we need the protein" he said and she snorted.

"Owen, I am a doctor too remember? Don't blow smoke up my arse" she said and Owen looked scandalised.

"What a potty mouth" Ianto said with wide eyes, "Owen, how can you kiss such a potty mouth."

"Well, I kiss her arse so … I guess her mouth ain't much worse….hey" Owen stopped walking as Micha appeared and she looked at Owen with interest.

"Uncle Owen? Why do you kiss her bum?" she asked as Rhiannon started to smother her laughter behind the child.

Owen was a deer caught in the headlights.

"Because she has a nice bum" Ianto said, making her blush as Owen swung to glare at him.

"What? When did you see her bum!" Owen demanded, blustering up to Ianto who started to giggle.

"Remember when we got slimed by the Plentroia Bird thing? Remember? We were all so covered with that purple slime stuff. Did you not think someone helped her out of her dress? Zipped at the back dickhead" Ianto chortled, "Took me almost ten minutes just to get hold of the zip with the numbing agent in the slime, both of us giggling with the narcotic quality. Then she had to do my fly, remember Tosh?"

"Yeah, used my teeth" she nodded and Owen stalled completely at the image as Jack held his laughter back, remembering he was the one who had helped them both undress in his own shower stall.

"My word, those panties" Ianto sighed as he start to walk towards the mess, "So cute. Little kitties on them right?"

"That's tight. Playboy ones" she agreed and Owen exploded after Ianto.

"What colour, come on … what colour!" he demanded and Ianto glanced back at Tosh.

"Really?" Ianto asked, now the one slack-jawed, "Playboy bunnies?"

"Black with pink bunnies" she nodded.

"I remember those" Jack said as he passed everyone, "Pink lace too. I had a pair myself."

As they all stared at him he turned to look back.

"What?" he asked with exaggerated surprise, "Only for the weekends."

Ianto roared with mirth as he started to follow.

He remembered those panties.

Jack had looked sublime.


	5. 8.30am

 

"Before we all attack this feast like the heathens we are I want to say a few words" Ianto said as he looked around the table, "Today is the seventh day. Today, one week ago, life changed."

The kids looked to the table by the wall, the set-up lovely complete with some artificial flowers Tosh had offered for the day. White daisies with egg yellow centres. The candles were artificial too but their glow seemed warm enough.

The photo of Johnny had been taken from one Ianto had in his wallet, the family portrait from their last Christmas card. Tosh had cut him from the scene and blown it up … pardon the pun that both of them had spluttered and sniggered over as they chastised one another for finding that so funny in the first place …. He looked happy.

"Bad things happened, sad things happened and wrong things happened" Ianto spoke softly as he looked at the children, "we will never forget what happened, we will never forget Johnny and the others that were taken. Those in power are sorting things, Her Majesty is in constant communication with other powers still in force and those responsible are paying for their sins. Our job is to survive. Our job is to be better people and to make sure this sort of thing is not forgotten."

The kids were solemn as they looked up at their Uncle, his words powerful as he leaned forward, "and right now we will remember Johnny's love for a good feed and enjoy this meal."

They settled to eat and Jack looked around, "I also want to remember how lucky we are. I almost lost Ianto, almost lost all of you. I am glad we are here today."

"I am happy we have bacon" David nodded and Stephen pointed to show he agreed while chewing.

"I like bacon" Luke said like he had just decided this fact and Ianto grinned at him.

"Me too"

"I like watermelon" Micha sighed and Rhys looked over at her as he cleared his mouth.

"Well, I will ask. Maybe next time we land I will see if there is any about. We might as well have good things up here while protecting the world." Rhys winked and she grinned back at him as she took another bite of sandwich.

"Yum" Ianto said happily, humming as he ate with Luke doing the same like a miniature version. So cute.

Sarah Jane watched her son for a while then turned to Rhiannon, "I would like to look at the possibility of a clothing list too. I realise now that we will be up here for extended periods and maybe more clothes is a good thing. Not like we can put them on the line every day."

"I hear that" Rhiannon nodded, "Sheets and stuff too. I never thought about it but we don't have changes of bedding, will have to sort that"

"More books" Ianto cut into their conversation as he called the length of the table and Sarah Jane was surprised even as Rhiannon nodded like it was perfectly sane for him to have heard their soft words over the table talk, "I want more books sissy."

Rhiannon make a saluting motion and he grinned, then reached for some grapes, returning to a conversation with Rhys. Sarah Jane looked at Rhiannon with interest.

"Ianto has this quality that is…. Different. He can lip-read or something. I remember talking to Johnny about him across the other side of the wedding reception and looking up to find him glaring a hole in me. He knew I was saying to stay away from him, telling Johnny that Ianto was stronger than he looked. Powerful and vicious when provoked. He had scoffed that he was only a little wet week and I said…. I said…." Her smile faded as she remembered, "I said, he is more than a week's worth of strength."

Both women looked back down the table to find him staring at them, his face showing that he had again known every word. Then he smiled and winked, looking back to the conversation again.

The women shared a look and then went back to their food, both knowing he was worth more than a week for sure.

For them he would fight forever.


	6. 9.45am

 

Jack had thought Ianto would head for the bridge but instead he moved to another room, one that was empty except for mats. On the floor … the walls.

"Sparring?" Jack asked as he looked around.

"No." Ianto replied as he hit a switch and the gravity suddenly turned off, both men floating as Jack barked with glee.

"Holy shit balls, when did you do this?" he chortled.

"I was thinking about it while we were on land, the kids don't know what to do in anti-grav. I was thinking, maybe we need some drills or at least some training in how to fly." Ianto said, then grinned, "Look at you. Peter Pan."

"Does that make you Tinkerbell then?" Jack teased as he caught Ianto's boot and swung him into his space to grab him, "Gonna sprinkle me with some fairy dust?"

"You calling me a fairy?" Ianto squealed as the tickling started, then the kiss that was sweet too.

Jack's lips slid to Ianto's neck and Ianto groaned as he bucked, sending them against the wall. Hands explored and clothing floated like spectators as Jack showed Ianto how to find handgrips, those ragged huffs spurring Jack on as thy copulated.

Jack breathed Ianto in, his scent, his breath … his essence as Ianto let go and threw his arms around him, both of them floating as they writhed like one creature, connected with lust, love, time.

Then Ianto arched back as he snarled, Jack stalling as he joined him and they floated for a while as they enjoyed the high that seemed higher than their vessel could orbit, Jack closing his eyes as he tried to remember every detail. This moment was worth a lifetime of memories.

"We are all Lost Boys" Ianto whispered softly, "We are all in Never Never Land and that ticking crocodile that hunts us is time itself."

"But I'm still Peter Pan?" Jack whispered.

Ianto snorted, "Call me Tinkerbell one more time mister!"

Jack kissed him again then let himself float over to engage the gravity again, both men dressing as they spoke, "This was a good idea Tiger. Let the kids get a feel for this, they won't panic if something happened and we lose gravity up here. Knowledge is power."

"What I was thinking" Ianto agreed as he hopped on one foot trying to get his sock on.

"How is that ankle?" Jack crawled over to help and Ianto took the moment to stroke Jack's face making him look up with surprise, "You OK?"

"Grand" Ianto smiled as he cupped Jack's cheek, "For the first time in … forever … I am grand. Terrible thing to have the end of the world to give me the world I never knew I even had a chance at gaining. Crazy huh?"

"No shame in revelling in life" Jack replied as he stood and pulled Ianto to him, "No shame. It helps us focus on what we have to do, to survive. Helped you. It's been a week now, I think you can let it go Tiger."

"Are we safe? I mean, is the threat really over?" Ianto frowned as he looked down to fiddle with his fly, "Really? Or is this just a lull before another wave of terrorism. I mean, this sucks. Really. Of all the things man does, to destroy one another with such malice that we destroy everything else in the process? Crazy."

"People are" Jack agreed, "Baby, I've seen many things, things I hope you never do and I can tell you now … this does not change. Fifty years, fifty million years …. Man is a monster. The biggest one."

"Yeah, figured that" Ianto snorted as he kissed Jack then stepped back to shoot cuffs before remembering he wasn't wearing a button-up shirt today, his grin letting Jack laugh at him.

"Come on, let's go see what the kids think of some floating time?" Jack offered his hand and Ianto slid his into it with ease, once again walking with him to see what the day would bring.

Today he would let it do what it must, as he had seven days ago.

Today he would be himself.

Only way to survive.


	7. 11.00am

The kids stood in the room holding hands, their nervousness giving way to amusement as they felt the weightlessness.

Luke was the first to change his body mass and move through the space, of course he was. Ianto in there, right? Jack watched as one by one, the kids started to explore the sensation of flight.

Ianto watched Micha start to panic so he pushed off, getting between her and the wall she was careening towards, catching her, "Is this time for my dance little lady?"

Her face lit up as they slowly started to corkscrew, his arms around her as he sang softly. Jack watched for a while then called out "hey, why does she get the dance?"

"She had the right dress for it" Ianto called back, her giggles increasing as Jack yelled that he could wear a dress. He could wear heels too damn it.

"I'm sure you could sir, you have lovely legs after all but seriously, jealous much?" Ianto laughed, "Maybe you should dance with Stephen. He might need the practice."

"Are you kidding?" Stephen yelled back, "Mum made me learn. Sucks!"

"Depends on who you are dancing with" Jack said as he pulled at Micha and they all laughed as Jack took her place with a possessive snarl, the playacting as Ianto rolled his eyes great fun.

"I want to see if I can touch the ceiling" David said, revelling in the swimming without water, then he laughed as he managed to touch the ceiling tiles, his gasp echoed with cheers as he was egged on. David was fat, he knew he was pudgy and not that cute. He knew why he was last picked on sports teams, he knew why he was overlooked at awards time each school assembly even if he was getting top marks. This though, to be spoken to like he mattered, to be included like he was one of the team. David was starting to see that his Uncle was not judging him. Not like that. He was loving him. Why couldn't his Dad have been like that?

"David, come on love, come down so I can turn it off." Ianto said and David looked down.

"What if I don't" he called cheekily.

Ianto pushed the boon and Davis screamed as he fell … onto the mattresses where he lay laughing without harm.

"That was cool" he finally choked out.

"Do not… I repeat … do NOT tell your mother I just did that, you know she can be way scary" Ianto hissed, "You know she can break a man's skull with just mind power alone, I am sure of it."

They all giggled as they agreed this was a cool secret place and they were going to keep it like that, anything said was not to be repeated. Like groups with an agreement between them even handshakes to show compliance.

Ianto waited.

"My dad is gone" Micha said in a small voice.

"Yeah" David sighed.

"Yes. It was quick, he was surprised and there was no time for pain" Ianto agreed, "I am sorry as I know you will miss him forever. We will not forget him. OK?"

"Mama cries in the dark" Micha plucked at her skirts, "She sez it's a bad dream but I think it's daddy."

"Maybe she dreams he is scared in the dark, trying to escape from something" Ianto explained as he crouched, "Maybe, even knowing it's not true the mind can be a scary place. Nightmares are those thoughts we don't want to have sometimes."

"Like one about doggies scared hiding under cars?" Micha asked with big eyes.

"Yeah. Kitties running over rooftops trying to get away from fire and maybe big black monsters in the dark trying to eat your brains" Jack agreed, "Stupid dreams can scare you like a real thing."

"But you are not a bad person" Micha nodded.

"Correct" Jack grinned, "You are clever."

"So … they will go away in time?" Micha's face was so full of hope that it made Jack sigh as he pulled her into a hug, "will I sleep?"

"Yes love" Jack promised, "One day it will not hurt like this."

He didn't add that it might still hurt.

Just different.


	8. 12.15pm

 

Lunch was underway, the children all talking excitedly about their morning as Jack watched Ianto slowly play with his food.

"Hey Tiger, not hungry?" Jack whispered and Ianto shrugged as he looked up, a soft smile to lessen the action. Jack knew it was a strange day so he let it go. He watched everyone try to pretend it was OK and he sighed, wondering if he should do something to lighten the mood.

"Excuse me" Ianto said softly as he rose, "Just getting more gravy for the meat."

"I'll get it" Rhys said going to rise but Ianto waved a hand at him to show he was OK getting it himself.

Jack waited for a good five minutes then rose to go find what Ianto was doing, finding him in the galley holding the sink as he stared into space.

"Ianto?" Jack said softly, "Are you OK?"

"It's happening" Ianto said sadly.

"What?"

"The first blast, it happened now … right now. I can smell the dust and mould of the archives."

"Oh Tiger" Jack sighed as he pulled him into his arms, "It's OK. It's OK. We're here. We made it."

"Oh Jack" Ianto turned to cling to him, burying his face in his neck, "Johnny died now. He died now."

"It's OK love."

"I feel like I am being blown apart, wind is shifting around me, I feel it" Ianto whispered as he burrowed into Jack more, "Hold me, keep me whole, hold me."

"I'm here, I'm right here" Jack crooned as he rubbed Ianto's' shoulders and back, "You are safe. The kids are safe, we are safe. Right here."

Ianto breathed Jack in and let himself explode, become one with the cosmos as he relaxed then drew himself back together as he took another breath, straightening his back and looking Jack in the eye as he found strength, "Come on Cariad. Soon I wake. Soon you come to save me. Soon it's all OK. The light happened already, the voice of soothing calm has chimed and now it's all gravy."

"Well, you came out here for gravy" Jack grinned.

"Did you find it?" Rhys asked making the men turn to face him and he saw Ianto's sorrow. "Oi, what's this mate?"

"The time" Jack explained, "The blast has happened, the time has ticked over."

"Shit" Rhys immediately stepped up and gathered both men into his embrace like a loving parental, "Heavy."

"He ain't heavy, he's my brother" Ianto said and they all laughed softly as they hugged and then all stepped back, Ianto patting Rhys' chest with open affection. "Thanks Rhys. We are OK. We're here, Jack is here. I'm fine."

"I'll leave you two for a sec but the kids are noticing your empty chairs" Rhys advised as he moved back out to the mess.

Jack and Ianto kissed and enjoyed a cuddle then without speaking they moved back to the other room with the gravy boat clasped firmly in Ianto's hand.

"Sorry about that, I wanted to feel him up without you lot seeing" Ianto quipped and everyone laughed as the kids made noises of disgust, Jack grinning as he preened and told them that there was soooo much to feel too.

"Cut it out!" Rhiannon said between giggles, "I'll choke."

"Hmmm, what he said" Jack replied, then slapped his hand over his mouth with horror as Micha leaned forward.

"Choke on what Uncle?"

Ianto leaned back and eyeballed Jack, letting him know he was not going to save him from this one.

"Meat" Jack finally squeaked, getting more screams of laughter as Ianto rolled his eyes. Ianto didn't say the moment of Weevil attack was now passing, Jack's hand closing over his enough for the memories stalking through time today to dissipate.

"Maybe after lunch Uncle Owen can check out the anti-grav room with us" Ianto suggested and everyone perked up as Jack sniggered, knowing it would be well worth the entertainment as Owen was so gangly he was sure to smack into the walls.

The children had the same idea, their eyes gleaming as Owen frowned and wondered if Ianto had just set him up somehow.

"I will fly like an eagle!" Owen said grandly, "you watch."

"One heading into an airplane engine" Luke muttered to Stephen and the two boys sniggered and shoved at one another, Sarah Jane enjoying her son acting his age for a change. Seems the children were teaching him something, or maybe it was his father now laughing with Jack, the same open delight in the moment.

A week.

By the gods.

A week.

Ianto turned to look at her and she knew it was a lifetime ago, didn't matter.

Not now.

Sarah Jane returned the smile, her own affection shown.

After all, he has her son's smile too.


	9. 1.45pm

Apparently he not only failed to soar like an eagle, he sounded more like a strangled cat than a bird as well, his yodel high pitched as he flapped his arms and slammed about the room.

"Should we save him?" Luke asked his father and Ianto canted his head.

"Nah, might infantile him if we come to his rescue all the time. He has to learn if he is to survive a sudden gravity failure" Jack answered for Ianto who was struggling not to laugh. "They say learning to fly is something the brain had to work out on its own. I mean … surely he will learn tight? I mean … even a child stops shutting its own fingers in the door right?"

"Uncle Owen, for the love of fluffy things!" Micha scolded as she easily evaded him, "You will put an eye out if you don't stop that!"

"Heard that before too" Jack crowed, Owen's flapping ceasing as he cruised past flipping a bird of a different nature.

"Now … that is sarcastic" Luke pointed out.

"Yes love, but he is a Neanderthal compared to us. Sometimes words fail him and he reverts to hand signals" Ianto sniggered as Luke canted his head in an Ianto-like way. It seems that the more time they spend together, the more the boy starts to resemble Ianto, something Jack knew others had started to notice as well and he grinned as they both looked so adorable with matching pouts, little lips pursed and upturned noses.

"Interesting specimen" Luke agreed, nodding sagely, "Strange though. Thought they were bigger."

"Oi!" Owen blustered, now doing some weird interpretative dance as he tried to get to them but it only made him float further away as their heads canted to the other side in unison.

"You two are so cute, little peas in a pod you two" Jack gushed, "I know you will like this!"

Jack touched a button on a tablet and air blasted from the side lock, Owen squealing as if forced him to move against his will, "If someone is incapacitated we can get them down with these."

"Oooo" Luke took the tablet as Owen roared, getting several different blasts.

"Now that's enough" Ianto scolded and he touched the button for gravity, Owen flopping to the ground where he started to laugh as he saw the funny side.

"Come on you little beasts, all of you need some settling time after that!" Ianto clapped his hands, "Let's go. Uncle Owen can keep you company while you all watch the Star Wars movies back to back, a marathon. Perfect for up here in space right?"

"Yay" the kids crowed.,, yeah Owen too.

"We will join you once food is sorted and we can all watch some silliness" Ianto smiled, "I love Chewy, can't wait."

The kids scattered to get ready, the promise of some together time making them all eager and Jack nodded as he commented, "we made the right decision. A good day, a happy day."

"Yes, in years to come they will remember this. They will celebrate again and again, not a time of sorrow." Ianto agreed. "Besides, I like Star Wars. I like Star Trek more but they wouldn't get the old moves like we do."

"Ahhhhh, Captain Kirk. Lovely" Jack grinned, "He is nice … mind, I quite like Spock and his analytical mind … and that eyebrow…wow."

"Well, I liked the swashbuckling Captain me self he was such a …. Sex…." Ianto stopped walking and turned to Jack, "Shit. We're Kirk and Spock."

"Now you get it" Jack snorted, "Of course we are. Sexy and irresistible while saving our crew!"

"Good gods, good thing we all wear black, I am hereby banning all red shirts!" Ianto glared as Jack roared with mirth, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

"We are more the Men in Black anyway, right? Sexy, smooth and beyond the normal rules" Jack offered a compromise and Ianto nodded.

"Maybe next week we can watch those movies" Ianto smiled as he started to walk with Jack, "Come on, let's get those kids some snacks and have a lazy afternoon."

"Sounds like a plan Mister Jones ... or is it Agent Jay?" Jack laughed as he walked as well, both of them seeking Rhys who they knew would rush to help and settle with the kids as well.

A nice afternoon.

One of togetherness.

Important that.


	10. 5.35pm

 

"You OK?" Jack asked gently rolling Ianto in his arms, the children watching TV still unaware there was a problem.

"Flagging" Ianto sighed into his neck, snuggling more, "So tired."

"Wanna call it an early night on account of Star Wars?" Jack offered, "I could go get a little plate each off Rhys and we can go to bed, have a snack and snooze out the rest of the day?"

"Sounds nice" Ianto yawned, "some chicken salad or something light? Maybe a little wine?"

"Yummy" Jack agreed as he helped Ianto get out of the bean bags, then he kissed him as he promised to go to get the food and he watched Ianto weave slightly down the hallway towards their berth, poor bugger was done alright, the stress of getting the day right had been such a heavy weight and now Ianto was letting it go, Jack knew he would soon be zonked.

Jack hurried to the mess to find Rhys who was clearing things away humming as Rhiannon watched him intently, "Hi Rhia. Hi Rhys, gonna …. Hey. Rhys and Rhia. Sounds nice right? Sorry, um … food. Ianto wants a chicken salad, we got the stuff?"

Rhys pointed to a chair, "Sit, I'll do it. I know he likes the cherry tomatoes cut in half."

"Thanks mate" Jack sat and turned to Rhia, "Your kids are so sweet. Awesome kids ya know."

"Oh! Well … ta?" Rhiannon said with open delight in what was clearly rare praise. Jack watched her while Rhys made up some plates and dessert bowls and set them with plates and cutlery on the serving trolley. He wondered if anyone ever told Rhiannon she was doing a good job, was a good mum. Probably not.

"You lost your mum and the father Ianto describes was not much help. Ianto told me how you did your best. You always do your best don't you. You are a good woman Rhiannon." Jack reached out to pat her arm, "I see Ianto in you ya know. That heart."

"Thank you" she preened happily, then Rhys clapped his hands to get Jack's attention.

"Done. Go on before he falls asleep waiting." Rhys prompted and Jack nodded, heading off with soft humming as he pushed the trolley down the hall to their room where Ianto was sitting on the edge of the bed, one shoe off and a vacant look.

He was asleep sitting up.

Jack knelt and gently touched him, Ianto grunting as he jumped and blinked as he looked around then down wearily Jack and laughed. "Cariad?"

"Come on, let's move to the chairs and eat, then I will give you a massage OK?" Jack offered and Ianto smiled as he nodded and offered a hand, pulling Jack up. Jack stood, moving over to the little table where Ianto was now placing out the food.

"Wine"

"Yes, Rhys said this is a good one for chicken" Jack offered the bottle and Ianto snorted knowing full well Jack knew alcohol on a personal level.

They ate in silence, Jack watching each bite Ianto took with satisfaction as he hadn't eaten much all day, too upset internally and unable to show it around the kids.

"Bed" Jack said as he placed the plates in the trolley and pushed it to the wall, "Come on love. Lavender? Or would you like the jasmine for a change?"

"Yeah, jasmine please Cariad" Ianto yawned as he snuggled in the pillows and Jack gently removed his boxers, whispering that the door was locked and it was all good to be Neekid.

Jack slid his hands over the tight muscles until he felt them relax and he checked Ianto's face to find him deeply asleep on the verge of snoring.

No.

Jack never told him that he snores. Would you?

Jack settled beside him and smiled softly as he watched those lips purse.

Sleep soon found him as well.

.

.

.

.

Ends Day Seven


End file.
